Eugénie Blanchard
Not to be confused with Eugenie Bouchard Anne Eugénie Blanchard (16 February 1896 4 November 2010) was a French-Saint Barthélemy supercentenarian, who at the age of was the oldest living person at the time of her death. She became the recognised titleholder upon the death of Japanese supercentenarian Kama Chinen on 2 May 2010. At the time of her death, Blanchard was the 33rd oldest person ever verified, the 3rd oldest verified French person ever and the oldest verified person ever from the island of Saint Barthélemy (administratively and legally a part of Guadeloupe from 1878 until 2007), which is an overseas collectivity of France. Biography Blanchard was born in the Merlet neighborhood of St. Barths on 16 February 1896. She was born only 18 years after the former Swedish island of St. Barths was sold back to France. Blanchard was the last survivor of thirteen brothers and sisters. Blanchard moved to Curaçao in May 1923, where she became a Catholic nun of the Congregation of Franciscan Sisters of Roosendaal on the island. She adopted the name Sister Cyria during her years with the order, but earned the nickname "Sweets" due to her treatment of others, according to Victorin Lurel, the President of the Regional Council of neighboring Guadeloupe. Other reports have indicated that Curaçaoan children called her "Douchy," which is derived from "Dushi" meaning "sweets" or "candy" in Papiamento, the creole language of Curaçao, because she worked as a sweet seller. Blanchard remained with the Congregation of Franciscan Sisters of Roosendaal on Curaçao until August 1955, when she returned to Saint Barthélemy at the age of 60. She resided alone with her cat until she moved to a hospital nursing home in 1980 at the age of 84 due to declining health. Blanchard was described as generally in good health during her later years, despite the loss of her eyesight and her ability to speak. She died in Saint Barth's on 4 November 2010, at the age of 114. She was succeeded as the oldest verified person in the world by Brazilian Maria Gomes Valentim. Longevity records *On 25 May 2008, Clémentine Solignac died. Eugénie Blanchard, aged 112 years 99 days, became the oldest living person in France. *On 24 October 2009, Eugénie Blanchard, aged 113 years 250 days, moved into the top 100 verified oldest people ever. *On 2 May 2010, Kama Chinen died. Eugénie Blanchard, aged 114 years 75 days, became the oldest verified living person in the world. *On 4 November 2010, Eugénie Blanchard died at age 114 years 261 days, the 35th oldest verified person ever. See also *List of French supercentenarians *List of the verified oldest women *List of the verified oldest people *List of verified supercentenarians who died in 2010 *Oldest people *Supercentenarian References External links *Eugénie Blanchard, Oldest Person in France *Eugénie Blanchard, 112 ans, doyenne des Français *A la santé des deux doyens des Français Category:1896 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Curaçao people Category:Saint Barthélemy supercentenarians Category:French supercentenarians Category:Saint Barthélemy Roman Catholic religious sisters and nuns Category:French Roman Catholic religious sisters and nuns Blanchard, Eugénie Category:Females Category:Old people Category:French people Category:People who got WOP Category:Picked celebrities